1. Field of the Invention
The present disclosure relates in general to a fan-out structure and the display panel, and more particularly to a fan-out structure having two types of fan-out wire electrical resistances alternatively arranged and a display panel using the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
Liquid crystal display (LCD) has been widely used in various electronic products such as mobile phone, notebook and Tablet PC. Furthermore, along with the booming growth in the market of large-sized planar display, LCD, having the features of lightweight and slimness, plays a crucial role and has gradually replaced cathode ray tube (CRT) and become a mainstream product in the display market.
How to provide a display with excellent display quality and overcome related difficulties and problems in the manufacturing process has become a prominent task for the industries.